


Cherish and Comfort

by DilynAliceBlake



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Comfort, Cuddling, Fluff, M/M, Snuggling, no hurt only comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 14:48:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30107631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DilynAliceBlake/pseuds/DilynAliceBlake
Summary: Where does Roman go when he has insomnia?  Well, there's someone who is almost guaranteed to be awake.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders
Kudos: 7





	Cherish and Comfort

“I couldn’t get to sleep,” Roman says, bringing a steaming mug of spicy hot cocoa to Remus’ bedside table. Remus is more nocturnal than him by nature, and never gets upset at being interrupted in what he’s doing if Roman brings a bribe.

“Something weighing on you?” Remus asks, holding open the cover he’s watching tv under so that Roman can curl into his side. Once they’re both wrapped up and snuggled together, Roman’s muscles finally start to relax. With the hand not around Roman, Remus grabs his cup and takes his first sip of cocoa. By the time the drink is finished Roman has already fallen asleep, lightly snoring and looking for all the world as if he belongs there in Remus’ room and bed.

Remus certainly isn’t going to be the one to tell Roman otherwise. 


End file.
